Naruto: Rebirth of a dying clan
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto unlocks an almost exstincted bloodline durning the wave accident please review
1. 1

Naruto: Rebirth of a dying clan

I don't own Naruto

Naruto watched stunned as Kakashi removed his hand from Haku's chest before he rushed forward and caught him as he fell.

A cruel laugh echoed across the bridge not too far from them and Gato walked out of the mist a large mass of thugs not to far behind him also laughing to themselves.

Seeing this Kakashi grabbed Naruto and jumped away making Naruto drop Haku in the process leaving the corpse to drop lifelessly against the bridge splashing in the puddle of blood it had produced.

Gato then began to rate and gloat to Zabuza about never intending to pay him while Zabuza just growled silently and for effect Gato moved over to Haku before mockingly saying "And such a waste…I was planning on selling this little brat after all I could get quite a bit of cash from Kumo especially if I sold them your little toy Zabuza oh well." and with that he tried to stomp on Huka's face.

Something inside of Naruto snapped his rage and grief getting the better of him a second time that day this caused two things to happen 1. the crimson aura once again surrounded him and 2. his right arm grew and changed in both shape, size, and color becoming a deep earthy brown which was slowly spreading farther along Naruto's body and gaining scale like growths along the arm.

Naruto ran forward and punched Gato with his newly changed appendage pushing in the fat bastard's chest while he went flying blood spraying from his mouth as he passed his hired thugs.

Naruto stood still looking down on Haku's corpse as the his skin and body continued to change at this point several thugs thought it would be a good time to attack so they charged forward only to be met by a disturbing sight as the noise they made drew his attention his now mix matched, one entirely red the other red-ish gold with the whites of the eye turned black, staring into their very souls freezing them to their spots in fear Naruto suddenly began smiling and running forward again this time he didn't simply stop at a punch he began clawing, cutting, and ripping the thugs apart ignoring any and all wounds he received as they healed quickly after they were made.

Zabuza seeing that it was his student which triggered the response picked up his sword and charged in intent on helping the blond avenge his student by killing those who sided with the man who betrayed them and between Naruto and Zabuza the thugs were exterminated rather quickly.

Although once that was done Naruto walked over to Gato who was barely alive and was attempting to crawl away until Naruto picked him up by his head before Naruto put both hands on Gato's head and began pressing his hands together and after a second Naruto's efforts were rewarded with a shower of blood and brain matter and a small scream Naruto then turned back to face his group, Zabuza, and the villagers which had arrived just in time to witness Gato's death.

Naruto attempted to move towards the mass of people but his body gave out as the red chakra went back inside him and the changes to his body slowly reversed as he lost consiousness.

And cut

I intend on continuing this story either way and I have already preselected the bloodlines Naruto will get so if at all possible give your 2 cents on how you think the story should go relationship wise or in other aspects


	2. 2

Naruto: Rebirth of a dying clan

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Although once that was done Naruto walked over to Gato who was barely alive and was attempting to crawl away until Naruto picked him up by his head before Naruto put both hands on Gato's head and began pressing his hands together and after a second Naruto's efforts were rewarded with a shower of blood and brain matter.

Currently

Naruto sat up quickly taking in a deep breath as he did so only for a hand to reach out and grab his shoulder Naruto turned and was greeted by Kakashi who was staring at him sympathetically.

Naruto's heart began to slow its rapid beating as he continued to take deep breaths and once he felt calm enough he spoke.

"Kakashi what happened to me out there why did I…kill them like that and what did I turn into I-I was a monster." said Naruto beginning to ramble at the end only for Kakashi to once again shake his shoulder.

"Naruto calm down, breath one question at a time…for your first question I think that your tenant attempted something while we were on the bridge." Kakashi helped Naruto stand as he spoke.

Naruto looked around the room they were in "We are back in the old drunk's house…how long was I out?"

Kakashi shook his head at his student before responding "It's been a day and the villagers have been partying since they confirmed that you were ok."

Naruto gave a small smile "Why didn't you head back to the village?"

Kakashi gave what Naruto assumed to be a shy smile behind his mask as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well I was kind of afraid to move you and I figured you would enjoy the party once you woke up."

Shakily got up and gripped Kakashi as his knees shook before he steadied himself and moved to the door of his room before making his way outside already feeling a bit steadier and hearing faint sounds of joy.

A gasp and the sound of a something shattering stalled his march to the door causing him to turn where he was greeted by Sakura staring wide eyed and afraid a shattered plate on the ground in front of her.

Naruto swallowed roughly put his head down and ran out of the house before anyone could get a word in.

Kakashi silently followed from a distance making sure that Naruto didn't get lost or attacked by a stray merc but not to interact otherwise as he figured it was best for Naruto to let his emotions out.

Naruto ran and eventually stopped at the bridge at the sight of two bodies, Zabuza and Huka, Naruto sat down in silence and mourned them before walking to some tools by the incomplete bridge before picking up a shovel and after moving a bit away from the bridge he began digging.

After a couple of hours two holes were dug Naruto then moved the two corpses into the holes before filling said holes before marking the graves with some hastily made crosses but Naruto kept the sword next to him as he sat down in front of the fresh graves.

Naruto stayed at the new grave well into the night and Kakashi almost missed when Naruto got up and began to move, seemingly back to the house.

After watching for a bit Kakashi confirmed that Naruto was at least heading back to town with Zabuza's sword in hand and headed back to the house.

Once Kakashi arrived at the house he had a sit down with everyone and explained that Naruto had awaked some sort of bloodline and had a mental break down and that is why he became so violent it was a crappy explanation but it worked at the time.

After that about 30 minutes had passed, Kakashi felt the urge to go and try and find Naruto but just then a knock on the front door echoed loudly through the house.

The old drunk answered the door only to flinch and drop his booze at what awaited him at the door, a blood covered Naruto the giant butcher knife in his hands however was clean as it absorbed the blood to repair itself the old man was quick to bring the boy in asking as he did so "What happened to you?!"

Naruto looked up at him his eyes held a hollowness that lacked any true consciousness before speaking like a robot devoid of any conscious thought, artificial conversation "I was attacked by some bandits I killed them before they could draw their swords…I killed more people." Naruto looked at the group in kitchen/living room.

Naruto took a step forward into the thresh hold before collapsing to the floor or he would have if Kakashi hadn't caught him.

Two weeks later

Naruto shot up in a bed that was not his own its bleach white blankets and bed Naruto would have gotten out if an old a withered hand gently gripped his shoulder and pushed him back into the bed.

"Naruto stay in bed at least until I explain a little about the last two weeks." spoke Hiruzen as Naruto turned to him confused.

"Last two weeks?" replied Naruto putting his hand to his head trying to recall the last two weeks.

Hiruzen looked down feeling regret rear its head as he spoke "I had to seal your memories of the past week and a half due to trauma suffered on the mission but on the up side that trauma awoke at least one bloodline and you also brought a sword with you it's in the corner there." pointing to the massive corner near the bed.

As soon as Naruto saw the blade tears began to leak from his eyes and he was hit with a wave of sadness which crashed over him like the ocean was dropped on him.

Naruto turned back to Hiruzen tears still leaking from his eyes "What happened over those two and a half weeks, why does looking at that sword make me feel like this?!" asked Naruto with a pained expression.

And cut


	3. 3

Naruto: Rebirth of a dying clan

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Naruto turned back to Hiruzen tears still leaking from his eyes "What happened over those two and a half weeks, why does looking at that sword make me feel like this?!" asked Naruto with a pained expression.

Currently

2 weeks later

Naruto felt himself smile as he began choking Kakashi with one of his hands while the other was large and mutated and wrapped around the man's chest and arms to keep him from moving his arms.

After a moment a snap was heard and Kakashi's head rolled awkwardly to the side Naruto then slumped to his knees and began laughing against his will as his surroundings changed and he found himself in front of a giant cage with glowing red eyes staring back at him.

Naruto shot up in bed a cold sweat pouring down his neck and back Naruto took a few breaths before he looked down at his hand s which had again transformed and looked like those of his nightmare, giant earthy brown and each digit ended in a sharp claw like structure with serrations along the top and slightly larger ones across the knuckles.

Naruto gently pulled on his hair and winced as he accidently pulled some hairs and slightly cut his skull but the pain helped ground him and after a moment he could finally feel his heart again.

After taking another deep breath Naruto got up and got dressed, ate breakfast and picked up his massive blade not even struggling with its weight anymore before he used chakra to the blade to his back and exited his apartment before making his way to his team's training ground.

It took a few minutes but Naruto reached the training ground and found his teammates waiting for their sensei Naruto quietly and moved a small distance away while doing so he noticed Sakura's fearful looks and Sasuke's looks of distrust.

Naruto pulled his blade out and began practice with basic stances for half an hour before Naruto spawned three clones two of which stood to the side and began practicing as the third got into a stance as Naruto mirrored before an unseen signal was given and the two rushed at each other clashing in the middle.

One hour later

Naruto panted and blocked as his clone swung at him Naruto tilted his blade making his clone's slide down his own before twirling in a circle decapitating his clone.

Naruto turned to face his remaining clone who swept his blade to his side and lunged swinging as he did causing Naruto to block with the broad side of his sword Naruto began losing ground as the clone began pushing more and more Naruto felt his own heart beat speed up but as it did a rage began building and Naruto lost control of himself and he swept his sword to the side throwing his clone's to the side before punching forward impaling his clone through the chest with his now clay brown and clawed hand.

Naruto let his arm drop and he could practically feel the stares of his teammates who were practically burning holes in his back with their stares and Naruto felt his rage rear its head again but he clamped down on it he knew his bloodline gave him a better body and cool abilities but also came with the risk of temporarily losing his mind to rage and bloodlust curtsy of the hokages' knowledge of previous wielders of the bloodline.

Naruto held his breath and released it as he did so a whoosh was heard and Kakashi spoke "Ah Naruto doing some training?"

Naruto turned and nodded silently Kakashi eye smiled but it was more of a worried one than happy ever since Naruto woke up he had lost his child like joy and playfulness and as a ninja this could be good but seeing a change happen this quick Kakashi knew that his student was not in the best place mentally even if he himself wasn't sure why in fact Kakashi would have liked to wait till the next chunin tournament but the council (Civilian) was strong arming him into getting the uchiha in to the tournament.

Kakashi coughed into his hand and pulled out some papers "These are chunin exam applications if you feel you are strong enough to pass and I have faith in you physical ability." said Kakashi handing out the papers.

Naruto took his silently and read the papers and after a moment looked up and spoke "You think that we have the skill for this?" Kakashi almost stumbled verbally as Naruto spoke.

"Yes I believe that all of you could pass the exam with your current level of skill." replied Kakashi Naruto felt his internal alarm go off.

Naruto scowled as he spoke "Liar." before walking off shocking the group the amount of disbelief and subtle anger lacing the single word Kakashi attempted to talk to his student but the boy simply ignored him while the remaining two students were still stuck in place at the pessimism shown by Naruto.

The next week

Naruto was walking through town to get to the school when the sound of a thud came from around the corner and when he finally rounded the turn he was greeted by the hokages grandson being hoisted into the air by his scarf.

Naruto ran forwards and while grabbing the boy's arm he changed his hand into a large monstrous appendage and squeezed making the teen drop the boy before speaking "I would recommend not harming the family of the hokage in his own village."

The boy paled and pulled his arm loose while the girl behind him quickly stepped forth "I am Temari of the sand and this is my brother Kankuro I am sorry for my brother's actions." Naruto tilted his head in response before flexing his hand before allowing it to change back to normal.

Naruto frowned as Kankuro reached for his bundle on his back but a rock hit Kankuro's hand and after a moment Sasuke jumped from a bush behind Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and spoke "If I were you I would be carful of how you act in a village where the Uchiha clan lives."

Suddenly in a swirl of sand a red headed female appears and speaks to the only male of the sand team "Kankuro you are a disappointment to the village." she turned to face Naruto and Sasuke before asking a question "What is your name?" Sasuke was about to speak but the girl cut him off "Not you…you who reek of old blood."

Naruto's eyes slowly met her and she felt her eyes widen a bit before she moved closer making Naruto's response die in his throat as she almost reached for his face but pulled back in the end and spoke again "Your eyes they are similar to mine…not the same but becoming more so…tell me your name."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows slightly and replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki who are you?" the girl tilted her head and her response flowed.

"I am Gaara of the sand." the words were few and were spoken as if they had no meaning before she turned around "Temari…Kankuro we are leaving…I look forward to fighting you Naruto."

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Rebirth of three dying clans

I don't own Naruto

Naruto watched as the trio of sand walked away but his eyes trialed the red head she somehow familiar maybe it was her eyes or possibly even her hair although that might have just been his attrition to odd hair colors talking… Naruto cracked his neck before turning to face his black haired teammate "Let's go."

The Uchiha grunted and followed before cutting Naruto off and taking the lead prompting Naruto to roll his eyes and follow.

Eventually they made it to the school and Sakura was there which was a shock to Naruto.

"I thought you would skip out Sakura." Naruto gave an appraising eye to Sakura as he spoke before he continued walking into the building not giving his pink haired teammate the time to reply until she caught up with him not that she tried she just stuck next to the Uchiha and stared at Naruto with fearful eyes.

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the room that would lead to the testing room were a faint mass of voices could be heard from the hall.

They all paused a moment before entering the room before pausing again at the sheer number of people in the room with them the smell of sweat and bad breath was hanging in the air like that one friend who isn't invited but mysteriously shows up anyway.

To Naruto's senses it was horrid and a thought whispered behind his ear " **Such foul smelling trash would be much better looking splattered across the room.** " Naruto shook his head a moment to clear his head when suddenly he was beseeched by barking.

It took all but two seconds to find the source of the barking Kiba's mutt dog "Shut up." the two words from Naruto immediately caused the dog to whimper and run to Kiba who was approaching but the boy paused as he saw Naruto and his team and Naruto's huge sword.

"W-where in the hell did you get that sword dead last?" Kiba's slight stutter threw the calm tone he was trying to show out the window.

Naruto turned and stared at him a moment before speaking "Keep your pet close to you Kiba and my NAME is Naruto and to answer your question I woke up with it and I was told that it was a memento of someone who died on our mission." making Kiba pull up short five feet away from Naruto.

Sakura anxiously looked between Naruto and Kiba like she expected one of them to start a fight or something but Kiba who was usually brash and rude seemed to be as anxious if not more so than herself and again she was reminded that Naruto was not the kind hearted boy he once was he was darker even if he couldn't remember what happened at the bridge and for a brief moment she felt shame for pushing the boy away so hard when he still untainted by his bloodline's violent tendencies.

Kiba on the other hand was almost shaking he didn't notice as he approached due to all the bloodlust around him but once he was a few feet away he could almost feel the bloodlust crawling under Naruto's skin and the look in his once playful classmate's eyes unsettled him the eyes that stared at him now looked like the eyes that his sister sometimes came home with after a hard mission the lingering smell of blood and anger clung to her just like it does Naruto now despite the smell of blood being very old almost nonexistent.

Kiba almost jumped as the rest of his team showed up however before they could speak everyone watched as Sasuke walked up to two ninja who were leaning against wall blocking the door that would no doubt lead to room 300, their testing room, and confronted them making sure to show boat as he called out for them to drop the genjutsu placed against the number on the number plate above the door something Naruto didn't original notice despite having known that this wasn't room 300 his history as a prankster demanded that he memorize the entirety of any building he might have to escape from or into.

But Naruto didn't care about that he only noticed that that the two in front of Sasuke became aggressive and in a second they lunged and in that same second Naruto did the same catching the two in his monstrous hands before slamming the two into the walls on each side of the door frame skull first knocking them out.

After a moment of Naruto standing still Sasuke saw something that scared him a smile began to grow on Naruto's face and he slowly pulled the two men away from the wall, reveling faint bloody marks on the wall, seemingly about to slam them into the wall again until Sasuke spoke "Naruto…?"

Naruto's smile dropped immediately and after a few seconds more Naruto released the two men allowing them to drop to the ground with a solid thud following their impacts "Let's go Sasuke…Sakura." the command was obvious to everyone in the room.

Sakura was hesitant to walk forward and Naruto took it upon himself to speed herself so he turned around as Sasuke passed him on the staircase showing his yellow stained iris and black tinted sclera "Hurry up we have a test to do." as Naruto spoke his eye began bleeding back into their originally color.

Several of the less mentally sturdy genin teams backed out right then as Naruto's glare alone froze the room and his little display didn't help them build self-confidence either Sakura flinched but hurried along and unknown to her or her teammates a certain bowl cut haired boy named lee was watching.

As the group walked forward they were greeted by a black haired boy who was apparently interested in fighting Sasuke and Naruto but once he found out that Sakura fancied Sasuke he challenged him for Sakura's affection.

Naruto watched on savoring Sasuke being demolished by their senior that is until said bowl cut got cut off mid move by what appeared to be a turtle a talking turtle at that …no wait it was an older but just as weird looking man who's eyebrows looked like black caterpillars that had taken a dip in radiation or something kind of like his student.

As the older of the two bowl cuts scolded the younger Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke and leaves "Ah I am so happy to see that you all made it because if a single one of you didn't come then you wouldn't have been allowed to participate in the exam!" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and began walking ignoring his teacher much too said teacher's hidden annoyance but as he turned to the rest of the team he could only hope that Naruto didn't lose it in the forest and that they could keep each other alive.

Sakura checked on Sasuke but the boy pushed her away and began walking briskly away his pride firmly tramped on by his lose with lee and like a puppy Sakura followed.

And cut


End file.
